A Cube, A Girl, And A Way Home?
by The CreatorAyasaki
Summary: It had been a regular day until a package came in and something had happened and the smashers were in a different world in some person's house with no clue how to get back and just what is it about this person? Read and find out! Rated T just in case also swearing occurs Also OCs, send in OCs! On Hold!
1. A Regular Day?

**Hey this my first story so please be nice! Don't Flame!  
><strong>

Story

Kirby POV

_Another day at the smash mansion _I thought_. _I decided to take a walk around the mansion until my match with Greninja was ready. Mario's match was going on right at the time, 5 more matches until it was my turn. Mario was fighting Captain Falcon after that it is Lucario vs Pacman, Meta Knight vs Samus (**NOT** Zero Suit), Duck Hunt Dog vs Mega Man, DK vs Charizard and Sonic vs Dark Pit. _This is gonna be a long day. _I mentally face palmed at how many people are gonna start bragging at lunch._ Huh? Whats that sound?_

***THUMP*** _Ow someone just ran into me._

"I sincerely apologize Kirby!" Oh it was Lucina.

"Whats the rush?" I ask her. _She seemed more stressed and in a hurry for something. Her hair was messy, clothes seem wrinkled and as if they were hastily put on this is __**Definitely**__**NOT**__ like the usual Lucina._

"I have to get ready for my match with Link!" Lucina answered.

"Don't worry its not time yet, your match is after mine right?" She breathes a sigh of relief and gives a nod of thanks. I hand her my comb, Dedede dared me to keep a comb with me to make me seem girly. Most smashers already say that I'm girly so whats the point? Oh right the dude was an idiot. We were at the gates in front of the mansion for some fresh air. We saw the mailman, he handed Lucina the package and told her to sign for it. It looked like a cube or something.

"Lets show it to Master Hand maybe he ordered it." Lucina told me. We headed towards his office but he was watching the matches play out today.

"Hey, Master Hand did you order this?" I ask. He inspected it and replied with no and said that it wasn't Crazy since he forbid Crazy from ordering anything after last time. I shuddered at the memory, he bought some weird magic and turned the smashers into babies. Master Hand gathered up all the smashers and delayed all matches until he could figure out who ordered the package or who owns the thing.

"You interrupted our match for _this._" Meta Knight said coldly. _He seems pretty pissed off. Well if you interrupted a match for some package you would probably be pretty pissed too._

"Just fess up for the damn thing so we can get this over with!" Dark Pit yelled to the crowd of smashers. Nobody claimed that they owned it.

Third person POV

Master Hand sighed. He decided to see what was inside. A weird cube with buttons on each face with weird markings. And still nobody claimed it.

"Alright guess we'll just leave it here for the time being." Master Hand said. Crazy just started to push random buttons on the milky white cube.

_Tempus Ultrix Mishiki Code Actican Ativer. Tebocchi._

The cube started to glow with mix colors and the smashers were gone in a flash, not a trace leftover except for the blank cube.

**So what do you think? Please Rate and Review!**

**You may find out what those words mean soon.**

**Also side note no pairings yet!**


	2. The Girl

**Kirby POV**

_Ugh…. what happened?_ I woke up in a mansion not the Smash Mansion though. I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my hands, wait….. I have hands?! I got up and to a mirror and almost screamed, I was human, let me repeat that HUMAN. I looked around and saw the others were human too. I shook some of them.

"Five more minutes mom….." None of them would wake up and that comment didn't help out either so I did something as a last resort. I took out my mike and screamed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"WTF IS GOING ON!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

A lot of lol expressions that I would've laugh at but now was not the time. Most enraged smashers looked at me with rage but turned into shock.

"Y-Y-You're-"

"Human? Yeah I noticed, look at yourself in the mirror lately?" Then next thing you know pushing and shoving to get to a mirror. A lot of OMG and WTF and HOLY SHIT faces going on. Even the Hands were human too, Master Hand and Crazy had cloaks that covered everything except their mouths, one had a calm look while the other one had a crazy and mental smile. I had pink hair that was short yet also a bit spiky giving off a bit of a sly look to my hair. I had a pink sweater with a white shirt on the inside, my sweater had a star zipper red sweatpants and pink, white and red sneakers.

"Soooo, how are we gonna get back? Since I don't think the person who lives here is just gonna say "Omg you can just stay here without paying." Instead they're probably gonna think we just broke in and tried to STEAL THEIR GOD DAMN FOOD SUPPLY AND BREAK THEIR MOTHERFUCKING VASE!" Samus yelled at Dedede and Yoshi.

"What we're hungry."

"You two are always hungry. I'm surprised Kirby hasn't raided the fridge yet." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not hungry." I state, next thing you know people are looking at me with shocked faces. Dedede checked around me for a fever or disease. Everyone sweatdrops at that.

"While you guys are figuring out stuff I'm gonna take a nap." Dark Pit says.

"But its not even our house…" Pit states.

"Shut up Pit-stain, besides there's nobody here so the place must be abandoned or something."

"Actually somebody must live here if a mansion like this is in such good condition, no dust or stains at all." Palutena says. But Dark Pit already head upstairs to the bedrooms. She is right the mansion was in good condition.

"Everyone hide! I sense someone coming!" Master Hand shouts. We all hide out of sight. Someone unlocks the door, and I see a girl at least in her middle school years. She had a school uniform on with a black bookbag while her sweater was tied around her waist and she also had glasses. She put her bookbag and sweater down while tossing her keys on a table also taking off her glasses. She said she needed a nap and started to head upstairs. My eyes widened at what she had stated.

**Girl's POV**

I sigh. _Another day at that hell they call a school._ _I'm so tired._ I yawn.

" I need a nap." I state out loud while tossing my keys to the table nearby the door with my glasses. I place my bookbag on the floor and put my sweater on the couch. I head upstairs to my bedroom. _Screw changing I NEED this nap._ I go under the covers of my bed. Not even one minute passed until I felt something move on MY bed.

**Dark Pit POV**

I felt something move into the bed I was sleeping in. I almost growled until I smelled Sakura Blossoms? I shifted around the comfy bed and got up and opened my eyes. I see when I get up, a girl.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Damn this girl screams loud!

"Shu-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" She screams. Ow my ears. Her eyes widened and then she paled.

**Girl's POV**

My eyes had widened once I realized who I was talking to, "Y-You're Dark Pit." I say with disbelief and barely above a whisper. His eyes widened this time and I knew something bad was gonna happen so I beat him to it. I punched him in the stomach and flipped him over my shoulder. _Wait…. if he is here, are there more people?! _I charged down the stairs and looked around, I heard a tile being stepped on and picked up a book and threw it in the direction of the sound. Something caught it since it didn't hit the floor. I peeked at the inside of the kitchen. Then some cloaked dude with a creepy ass smile popped out right in front of me, scaring me shitless. So I auto countered and punched his face.

_**"Gyahahaha! That is quite the punch!"**_ What the actual flying fuck is wrong with this guy?! He is insane! Then it hit me like a sack of bricks, this guy was crazy, this guy was CRAZY, not the has a psycho problem the other one in the games. This guy was Crazy Hand from the SSB series.

"No way, holy Crimson Vermillion, great Gaea Titans, sweet baby Trinity, You are Crazy Hand! But if you and Dark Pit are here then who else is here?" I was so focused with my thoughts and questions that I didn't notice a figure walking behind me until I saw the shadow of the person. My eyes widened and I aimed a kick at it's face, it caught my kick and let go and put it's hands up in defence and in a 'I'm not gonna hurt you' kinda way. He seemed surprised since his emotion or his mouth showed a bit of shock. Since he looked EXACTLY like Crazy without the creepy-ass smile, he was Master Hand.

"You three aren't the only ones here huh?" I grinned as everything clicked together, if the hands were here with the newcomer Dark Pit then there should be the others in SSB 4. Still grinning I call out:

"I know you are here come on out! I won't bite." Everyone piled out of their hiding spot except for one. Even though there were a lot of human smashers I knew one of them was missing, he was the high tier in SSBB. I heard a slight movement and found his hiding spot.

"I know you're there Meta Knight, don't think you can easily hide from me." I call out. He came out of the shadows and stared at me shocked.

"How… just who are you?" Meta asked me.

"My info to share is basically private but you can call me Ayasaki, Ayasaki Kaishiro."

**New chappie up for ya. What do ya think? Please R&R.**


	3. Rules and Questions

**Anywho here is the chappie! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ayasaki POV**

"Okay so a weird cube brought you all here?" I ask the smashers they respond with a chorus of yes.

"Did the cube make any weird sounds or anything before you teleported?" I ask.

"_**Yes it had said something like a spell.**_" Master Hand responded.

"Did it say anything specifically?"

"Well yes but it was in a weird language or just some random words that activated a spell." Zero-Suit Samus said.

"'Kay I'll try to see if I can do anything about it. As for now I need to change, so do me a favor and don't be perverts." I state bluntly. After about 5 minutes I'm done.

"Since you're all in my mansion you need to learn the…" I paused while looking at the couch.

"Ground rules before you break another one of my vases." I finish slowly still looking at the crappily hidden vase shards. At the corner of my eye I see Dedede and Yoshi sweating bullets.

"But before you learn the rules you must be hungry, let me cook you guys something to eat." I head over to my fridge and opened it see almost all my food gone except for a stick of butter.

"What happened to my food?" I ask to the smashers. They all point to Yoshi and Dedede who look like they're gonna pass out. I sighed.

"Don't worry I'm gonna head out to go grab some grub for you, also Dark Pit, sleep on the couch and not my bed, I don't want to see you in my bed when I want to take a nap." I say. All the female smashers looked at him disgusted.

"Hey! I didn't even know it was your bed!" He shot back.

"Even if you didn't know you would sleep in a strange person's bed? You didn't know me before and yet you still take a nap in my bed. If you thought this place was abandoned you thought wrong, and also there are a lot of beds around out of all those you chose mine. Anyhow shut up I'm paying for your food don't make me not buy _you_ anything." I say while putting on my jacket. He shut up right away at the mention of not getting his food if he didn't behave. I grab my keys off the table and take my sword that was nearby the door while quickly putting on my shoes. I notice it was raining and grabbed an umbrella next to the closet. Its like everything I need is usually nearby me. I go outside to go buy some food for the smashers, _I hope they like chinese food_.

**Master Hand POV**

Ayasaki Kaishiro, the mortal girl is very interesting, also very high of intelligence and quite powerful. She was actually able to land a hit on Crazy, and he said she packed a punch, he _never_ said that to _anybody. _She almost hit my face with a force that could've landed me in 's place with blood running down my face if I didn't catch it in time. I notice Dark Pit holding his stomach.

"**Dark Pit why are you holding your stomach?**" I ask.

"Ayasaki punched me in the stomach and flipped me over her shoulder, I landed on the cold hard wooden floor, even though I didn't eat anything today, I feel like throwing up."

"**Go to to see about that. He may be able to help.**" He goes off to find him. Its been 10 minutes since Ayasaki went out, most of the smashers were arguing until they heard the outer door open. The room turned so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The inner door unlocked and Ayasaki came into the mansion.

"Hope you like chinese food." she said. The smashers piled into the kitchen and they waited for the food to be passed out. Ayasaki got everyone the same thing so they didn't argue over who got the better food. Nobody complained about the food, Ayasaki explained the rules and if the smashers including us hands didn't follow them we would be punished and the punishments aren't that pretty.

Rule 1: **Do NOT **fight in the mansion

Rule 2: You can ONLY eat in the kitchen

Rule 3: Do not argue if you have a problem with someone tell me(Ayasaki) about it

Rule 4: Don't be perverts

Rule 5: Ask me anything you want to know though if it is personal to me you may not know

Rule 6: All people must sleep at 10:00 PM

These were the rules as of right now. Now she was assigning rooms, she had put up every smasher's symbol and put each one on each and every one of the rooms. Crazy and me shared a rival smasher's rooms were the farthest away from each other. There was also a bathroom that had a shower too, in every smasher's room. I just have one question for the owner of this mansion, how are there so many rooms?

**Palutena POV**

"Are you really the owner of this mansion?" I ask Ayasaki.

"Yes. The paper that proves it is at my desk." Ayasaki replied.

"Are you the only inhabitant that lives here?"

"Well… I'm technically the only person who lives here."

"Do you have any sisters?"

"No, no sisters."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"How do you keep this place so clean?" Jigglypuff asks

"I just clean it to the best of my abilities."

"You don't talk much do you?" Lucario asks.

"Yeah I'm not really a chit-chat person." I looked at the time, the clock said 10:00 PM.

"Oh its time to head off to sleep." Ayasaki says

"Lights out!" she tells everyone. The mortal is interesting she seems kind yet also dangerous. I'm going to study more about this mortal tomorrow but for now I need rest to conserve energy for whatever happens tomorrow.

**What do you think? Please R&R. Also send in some OCs!**


	4. SPECIAL: Ayasaki's School Days?

**Ayasaki POV**

_*Beep-Beep-Be-Beep-Be-Beep-Beep-Bee-*_

I groaned, another day at school, its winter and _still_ no blizzards to keep me away from that hell. It is 7:00 in the damn morning. The stupid school opens at 8:00 AM. I changed into my school uniform while leaving a pile of causual clothes to change into when I get back. I head down to the kitchen to make my breakfast: scrambled eggs on toast with bacon. My already made lunch was on the table nearby the door iced tea, yogurt, sandwich, and two pieces of homemade brownies. As I finished my breakfast I quickly wrote a note to the smashers. _Hey if you guys are wondering where I am I'm at my school right now. Don't panic and destroy my mansion which you would probably call "looking for me" if the mansion is destroyed when I get back, you guys will build it back BRICK BY BRICK no help from the hands! Also your breakfast is on the table and also another thing, a new rule: __**DO NOT LEAVE THE MANSION! **__If you do I will personally go out and find you and then rip you to shreds of nothingness literally. Anywho please do not argue while I'm gone, I'll probably be back by 3:30 PM._

_-Ayasaki Kaishiro_

After I grabbed everything I needed and ran out the door while locking it in the process. I rushed off to my school, Crimson Wing Academy, the school that is only for the gifted highschoolers or the rich. I was one of the gifted highschoolers but this is my first year, so I was a freshmen. Elenia was my first and now best friend, she was also gifted. Most of the others had other friend to get to so they never talked to me. Elenia was also a freshman, she is kind and sweet but is also pretty cool and can be pretty mean when she wants to be.

"Hey Aya!" Elenia called and waved. She had long black hair that was braided that was also tied up in a ponytail kind of way. Her eye color was amber, weird eye color disorder but she looks fine it matches with the hair. She called me Aya for short since Ayasaki was kinda long.

"Hey Elenia! Did we have any music homework?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"I left my instrument here on accident." I admit. She laughed.

"Don't worry, you're a straight A person and the only person I know that can finish all her homework in class. Now come on I'm only in 2 of your classes, first one is social studies and the other is music. First period is S.S you don't want to be late do you?"

"'Kay. Lets go." I really disliked first period social studies not because of the work or the the teacher it was because of a person. A _bully_ to be exact. I could hold my own on her, but she was an extremely stubborn bully to keep trying to make my life a living hell.

"Hey _Misami _hows life?" Eugenia asked. Eugenia had yellow eyes and blond hair and a laurel wreath as if she was a goddess.

"Its _Ayasaki_ Eugenia not _Misami_." I correct her coldly.

"Ayasami, Misaki who cares? I can't believe someone like you could be here and have such a stupid name."

"At least my name doesn't sound like you-genitals, and its _Ayasaki _also I was gifted. _you _could only be here by your _Daddy's_ damn money." The entire class stayed silent, me and Eugenia's fights could literally be so intense that the _Principal_ would have shivers down his spine. Eugenia raised her hand and balled it to a fist and was about to swing when, "Eugenia! What are you doing?!" came in. I smirked Eugenia wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Oh! how are you? Me and Misaki here were just having a nice conversation right?" She sounded nervous. frowned, "Her name is Ayasaki and you were just going to hit a fellow peer! Detention for a month in the basement! No excuses!" Eugenia looked horrified, she then glared at me and her followers came and also glared. Eugenia's glare sent a silent message: _This isn't over!_ Well whatever, it wouldn't be likely for her to land a hit on me. The day continued on, its now lunch time. We could reserve a table, and have it for the rest of the year. I reserved one for me and Elenia, she stayed away from the battle scene in S.S because I told her I could handle her.

"Soooo….. Wheres your totally over the top boyfriend?" I choked on my iced tea.

"What? You mean Ayato? Yeah were just friends. were never gonna be anything more trust me. Besides hes more important than a boyfriend or fiance."

"Really aren't you guys like childhood friends? You guys also share a lot of things in common like you both use a sword and can fight."

"We are but not BF and GF. We were in the same classes when learning to fight."

"Aw man, you guys would look cute together, Eugenia is like seriously crushing over him to. She thinks he is your boyfriend you know."

"I know but Ayato doesn't prefer snobs for a girlfriend, I don't mean to be offensive but hes like an overprotective parent. He even stopped me from going into my favorite plush store once just because some shady looking guy was in the store." I gave Elenia one of my brownies. We chatted for a bit then finished our lunch. The bell rang, the final two periods of music is starting and Eugenia isn't in it but Elenia is. I play the violin while she plays the viola, we were told we were the best in music, our class was going to play in a concert. We were going to play an enhanced version of "Amazing Grace". After practice was done I grabbed my things and put my violin in it's case. I went to grab my jacket from my locker which only took about a minute. I go down and see my violin gone. I dialed up Elenia's number on my phone.

"Hey do you know where my violin went?"

"No did it grow legs and run away?"

"Now is not the time to joke around!"

"Alright, alright, jeez I was just trying to lighten the mood. Anyway I think I know who did it just lemme go check 'kay? Wait for me nearby the Starbucks we always go to."

"'Kay." I waited nearby the Starbucks. I waved at one of the employees, her name was Jane Johnson. She always knew what we would order since we usually always ordered the same things, she is really nice too. Ah, I see Elenia, with my violin!

"Where did you find it?!"

"Found it in Eugenia's locker. Don't ask me how I got in there. Also side note the girl is a slob, her locker is a total mess!"

"Thanks so much! I owe you a frappachino! Sorry I have to go!" I got my instrument and ran to the place where they taught me to fight and the ways of the sword and many other weapons. It was 2:30 PM, I decided to help them since they helped me in so many ways. I helped out for an hour and got paid 60$ for the hard work and I do this everyday, to repay everything they did for me. After I was down I ran home, and to the smashers. Surprisingly they didn't destroy my mansion.

"Hey I'm Back!"

"Hey welcome back loser." Dark Pit definitely.

"Is that how you greet someone when they are back home?" I ask with a tic mark on my head. He nods while looking bored.

"**You're back, Hello Ayasaki.**"

"Thank You Master Hand, at least someone has manners around here." I look around.

"Where are the other smashers?"

"**In their assigned rooms, the princesses are having a tea party in the garden.**"

"Ah. No wonder why I don't see a giant mob of smashers clawing at each other's throats." I put my bookbag on the floor and put my keys on the table.

"Have you seen my glasses anywhere? I couldn't find them in the morning." *Crack*

"Found 'em." Damn it Dark Pit.

"Great, care to explain why they're on the floor?" I ask with irritation in my voice.

"I dunno and don't care." I pick them up, they're broken in half and the glass is cracked. I sigh, it was going to cost a lot of money to get new ones. Master Hand grabbed them and with his powers he fixed them. I blink.

"Thank you Master Hand." He just nods.

"Well the smashers may be hungry, I'll cook lunch to repay the time I was out."

While I cooked lunch, the aroma had gone through the mansion and soon you see smashers pushing and shoving to get to the kitchen. They all got to a seat waited to get their share of food. I handed them their share of food. They eat like pigs, like seriously its like they haven't seen food in weeks.

"*Sigh* No welcome Back either? Jeez, Master Hand needs to teach you guys manners. For Crimson's sake you guys eat like 5 year olds." Aaaaand they ignore me great. Whatever, I head upstairs to my room, and change into the casual clothes laid out. I take out my laptop and plug in my headphones. I open up Skype and Google Chrome with youtube and spotify, youtube for videos and spotify for music, not as good as youtube music videos but still nice. The headphones I have are custom made, meaning made from scratch. You turn the left earphone to increase volume, you can even use a special kind of mini microchip and play your favorite songs from memory or youtube, you insert the chip in the right earphone, you can lift the earphone up and open it like a car's trunk. It also has a built in mic, not the annoying side mic. For the chip the headphones search for any nearby wifi to access youtube. I made the headphones myself, but the chip I got from Ayato. Hes at another school, he used to go to my school but he was forced to transfer to Dari Light Academy, a school for gifted and the rich as well. We were both gifted, and we were the same age. Its like we're both geniuses, he once had said that to me. At school we hung out all the time with Elenia as well. People believed we were dating but that wasn't true. He looked a lot like me too. He had short hair that was a bit spiky, brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. To me and him we would always be friends, besides our friendship is more important than boyfriends and dating. Though we seem close as friends we would be more, but not the one-night stand type kind.

"Might as well play the violin for a bit, for practice of course." I practice the middle section where I'm having a bit of just when I'm getting the hang of it Elenia calls on Skype, making me almost drop my violin on the floor and breaking it on the floor.

"Whats new?"

"Aya! Guess who's returning!"

"Who? Your cousin once removed?"

"Haha very funny. No. Shizaku Minousamu!"

"Oh. Your secret crush."

"Yes! He is finally back! Oh yeah, someone else is returning, you'll find out who tomorrow. See yah!"

"Wait!... Damn it! She hung up." I sigh. Who else could this person be though. She also sounded excited that I may like this person returning too, there were a lot of people that were transferred or changed classes though, I didn't know many of them I'll find out tomorrow.

**Long chappie I know. Sorry if its boring but it may shed a bit of light on what happens at school for Ayasaki. This may or may not be a filler for a thing a call a chappie.**

**Lily- Thank you for liking my story. I really appreciate it!**

**Smash King24- Thanks for the critiques. I hope this is a good chapter, I'm kinda running out of ideas.**


End file.
